


In The (Chocolate Frog) Cards

by IambicKentameter



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hogwarts AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7315549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IambicKentameter/pseuds/IambicKentameter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First Year Daniel Atlas finds a chocolate frog card that seems all too familiar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The (Chocolate Frog) Cards

“Professor Shrike?” Daniel tugged on his sleeve petulantly, something that the 11 year old was want to do every once in awhile. “Before class begins, I have a very important question.”

“Of course, Danny.” Dylan would, more often than not, refer to Daniel Atlas by his most hated nickname, knowing the kid hated how infantile it made him sound. “What do you need?” He didn’t bother looking up from the papers he was grading, either. 

“It’s just that this chocolate frog card I obtained earlier today has your name on it, but not your picture.” He held it up proudly, about nine whole inches away from Dylan’s face.

Dylan, irritated that he actually had to look away from his work to interact with this child, was shocked at what he found when he actually did turn his gaze. “Is this a new card?”

“First edition release, of course.” Daniel preened. “Who is this guy? Do you know him?”

“Uh, yeah, actually.” Dylan took the card from Daniel’s hand gingerly, but without asking. “This guy is my dad.”

“Woah.” Daniel leaned over his professor’s arm to peer closer. “It says he’s one of those types of wizards that did magic for muggles.”

“He was.” Dylan sighed.

“Oh.” Daniel took a step back, realizing the intent behind his professor’s very intentional words. “I’m sorry for your loss. You can keep the card, if you’d like?”

“May I?” Dylan gave the child a slight smile. “Thank you, Daniel.”

He returned his professor’s smile. “You know, you can call me Danny, if you’d like.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, if you guys have any ideas for extensions of this fic, or any others that fit in the universe, send 'em my way and I'll write 'em.


End file.
